The Web
by Crunch13
Summary: Garak's past catches up with him and threatens his life in the present. (Rated PG but language and violence really quite moderate.)


Disclaimer: Just in case you're labouring under the misapprehension that I own Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Garak and all the other characters, I don't! There, now I know that must be a terrible shock to y'all but, sadly, it's true.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place between the third and fourth seasons of Deep Space Nine.  
  
Garak slowly made his way from the Replimat back to his clothier's shop. He sighed and shook his head. Lunch had been rather boring as Doctor Bashir, his usual companion, had been unable to join him. Intellectually, as a Cardassian, he admired and respected the young human doctor's devotion to duty even if it did on occasions like today interfere with their weekly luncheon engagement but he missed his company nevertheless. Still, his absence at least had given him time to finish hemming the good doctor's trousers before he next saw him rather than have to make excuses over his meal as to why he hadn't yet gotten around to then. Why was it, he wondered, that whenever you were least busy you always seemed to put off those things you could do until another day?  
  
Lost in his musings he entered the door entry code, as he did do a sixth sense told him that he was under close scrutiny. He looked around the Promenade and almost immediately spotted a well-dressed Bajoran male openly staring at him. Puzzled he returned the stare. The Bajoran quickly pulled the cowl he wore over down over his face, turning away as he did so, then hurriedly rejoined his companions who had gone on ahead. Garak watched him until he was out of view before entering his shop. "Now then, where did I put those trousers? Ah, there they are!" As he worked a thought gnawed away at the back of his mind, he knew that Bajoran but from where? It would come to him; his photographic memory would not let him down. He had, of course, recognised the group he was with - it was no secret, everyone on the Station knew of the ongoing trade negotiations between the Bajorans and the Mathenites for access to the wormhole and into the Gamma Quadrant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Julian Bashir lengthened his stride to catch up with Garak who had just finished for the day and was on his way to his quarters. He matched steps with the Cardassian. "Good evening, Garak,"  
  
Garak smiled in greeting. "Going my way, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, I'm paying a visit to a patient in the habitat ring." He brandished the medikit he was carrying.  
  
"Ah, I didn't know that you made house calls!" Garak sounded suitably impressed.  
  
"Well, normally I don't, but this patient is a 5 year old who doesn't like the Infirmary."  
  
"I can understand that!" Garak fully empathised with the child's sentiments. "No offence intended, Doctor!"  
  
Bashir laughed. "And none taken. Her condition isn't serious, so I agreed that she could stay with her parents while recuperating. They've taken up temporary residence on the Station."  
  
"Perhaps, when you are finished you would like to join me for a late snack or some refreshments? It will give you the chance to make up for missing lunch."  
  
"Thank you, that would be very n... "  
  
A man appeared from around the next corner, his appearance so sudden and unexpected that Garak collided with him. He instinctively grabbed hold of the man to steady him. "My apologies, sir ..."  
  
"Not accepted!" growled the man.  
  
Something told Bashir that trouble was brewing and he turned to look back down the corridor. Another two figures emerged, trapping Garak and himself between them and the first man. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Him!" The Bajoran yelled into his face. The smell of alcohol from his breath was almost overpowering and Bashir jerked his head back out of range.  
  
Suddenly and without yarning Garak was grabbed roughly from behind and thrown against the wall, dazed and winded he began to slip to the floor. His assailants were on him again before he could gather his wits or catch his breath. Two of them held him by the arms and slammed him back against the wall. Unable to save himself, his head cracked against the hard metallic surface and his knees buckled beneath him.  
  
Bashir tried to intercede but his way was blocked by the first Bajoran who pulled a knife from under his jacket. "Look," he tried to reason with the man, ''you're a little drunk and we really don't want any trouble, why not just let Garak go - we'll call it a misunderstanding and leave it there."  
  
"If you don't want trouble then you'll turn around and walk away right now." The Bajoran jabbed at Bashir with the knife. "I'm sure you get my point!"  
  
Bashir stood his ground resolutely. "I'm not leaving without Garak."  
  
"Cardassian lover! Do you know what these animals did to the Bajoran people?" The man's voice was filled with anger and hate.  
  
"I've heard the stories but you can't hold all Cardassians responsible for what happened during the occupation. If you think Garak committed some crime then report him to the proper authorities, at the very least he's entitled to a fair hearing."  
  
"This is a Bajoran station, he's entitled to nothing so keep your Federation nose out of this or you'll get the same!"  
  
By now Garak had recovered sufficiently to speak up for himself. "Gentlemen, if my presence here offends you so much I will leave, there's no need for further violence."  
  
"Yes, your presence here offends us - you offend us just by breathing but we'll soon put a stop to that!"  
  
Recognising that there was no hope of reasoning with the drunken Bajorans, Bashir hit his comm badge. "Security alert habitat ring level 3 ..."  
  
The Bajoran who held the knife lashed out at Bashir with his fist catching his square on the jaw. The doctor staggered backwards then fell to the ground where he lay stunned. The Bajoran then turned and nodded toward the defenceless Cardassian. "Hold him still, I don't want him squirming his way out of this," He advanced on Garak, the light reflecting off the blade of the knife. "Now where do we start?" He used the knife to cut through the front of Garak's tunic. "Scream all you want - in fact, I'd like to hear a Cardassian scream the way you made our women and children scream." He pressed the point of the knife against the base of Garak's throat; a small pool of blood welled up instantly. He drew the blade down Garak's chest and watched with satisfaction as a stream of blood ran downwards. "Not too deep I want this to last, I want you to suffer." He repeated the action twice more then raised the knife to Garak's face. Garak tensed but stared unblinking into the Bajoran's eyes, he would not give them the satisfaction of hearing a Cardassian beg nor would he let then see the fear he felt. He steeled himself against what was about to come, there was no hiding from the pain now that his cranial implant which once would have protected him had been deactivated.  
  
In the same instant the cold blade cut into his face all hell broke loose as Station Security, lead by Kira and Odo, burst in on them. Odo instantly assessed the situation and his arm snaked out along the length of the corridor closing the gap between him and the Bajorans. He grasped the knife hand of the attacker, pulling it away from Garak, and squeezed until the knife fell to the floor.  
  
"Tut, Tut! Very naughty, didn't anyone tell you that it's dangerous to play with knives?" He gave another sharp squeeze eliciting a yelp of pain before letting go. "Someone could get hurt." The other two Bajorans let go of Garak and he slumped back heavily against the wall.  
  
"Search them for concealed weapons," ordered Kira before turning to Garak. "Are you badly injured?" He closed his eyes as he shook his head. She looked at him dubiously, eyeing the blood on his face and his ripped tunic, not sure whether to accept his silent assurance.  
  
Behind her Bashir was helped to his feet and instantly sought out his Cardassian friend. He reached out a hand but Garak flinched at the touch. Shocked Bashir withdrew. "Garak?" Garak shuddered as though chilled and opened his eyes, "Garak." He reached out again. Garak looked at the hand that touched him but this time did not react physically, "Are you all right?" he asked softly, his voice filled with concern.  
  
Garak pulled his torn tunic together, he nodded, "Yes ..yes, I think so."  
  
To Bashir's medically trained eye the Cardassian appeared to be in shock which given the circumstances was not all that surprising. "Garak, I'd like to check you out." He took Garak's arm. "Come on I'll help you to the Infirmary."  
  
"Please, Doctor, I would rather not..." he avoided eye contact with the doctor.  
  
Bashir understood the unspoken plea and offered a compromise, "Then, in that case, I'll see you to your quarters."  
  
This time Garak offered no resistance to the suggestion, he pushed himself from the wall and without so such as a sideward glance slowly made his way along the corridor. Bashir followed, not touching but close enough to help should it be necessary. Kira stared after them and shook her head.  
  
"Is there a problem, Major?"  
  
"No, Constable. It's just that I never expected to find Bajorans acting this way .. they're as bad as ..."  
  
"Cardassians?"  
  
Kira glanced sharply at Odo and chose to change the subject, "Let's get these .. people to the Brig." The disgust she felt was evident in her voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Garak sat on the edge of his bed, silent, with eyes closed, his hands balled into fists, knuckles white against the dark skin. Bashir scrutinised the readout on his medical tricorder then examined the wounds on the Cardassian's chest and face. "That was quite a crack your head took ... you have a mild concussion and a very large bump!" He continued with the examination. "The cuts are quite superficial, I'll have them sealed in a second. More importantly, how are you?" He activated the dermal regenerator and began tending the wounds.  
  
"I'm all right honestly, Doctor."  
  
"No, you're not, Garak. You're in shock and with good reason ... that was a terrifying experience."  
  
Garak drew a deep breath, "Doctor, please, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."  
  
Bashir placed his hand on Garak's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I don't think that's a good idea right now, my friend." Garak opened his eyes and stared hard at Bashir as though weighing the young human up anew. He noted the dark bruise forming on Bashir's jaw where the Bajoran had struck him, typically although injured the doctor's concern was not for himself but his patient and friend. Bashir smiled reassuringly, "You should get some rest. I'd like to give you a mild sedative."  
  
"Thank you but that won't be necessary." He paused for a long second before continuing. "Doctor, thank you for your help back there."  
  
Bashir crossed to the replicator. "Red leaf tea, hot, extra sweet," he picked up the cup and brought it back to where Garak sat. "It was nothing ... anyone would have done the same."  
  
Garak smiled sadly and shook his head, "Oh no, they wouldn't. You saved my life, not for the first time either, and in the process put your own at risk. Thank you."  
  
"Here, drink this." He held out the cup. Garak reached out to take it from him but his hand trembled so such that some of the tea slopped over the edge. Bashir steadied Garak's hand as the Cardassian looked away embarrassed by his own weakness. "It's all right, it's just the adrenalin surge wearing off after all the excitement. Here ... let me." He helped Garak raise the cup to his lips. Garak sipped the hot liquid and sighed as it worked its way down to his stomach gently easing the tension from his body.  
  
The door chime sounded and Bashir activated the door release to admit Sisko, closely followed by Kira who in turn was flanked by two Bajoran security officers, "You two remain here," she instructed them before following Sisko into the chamber.  
  
"How is he, Doctor," enquired Sisko.  
  
"Well, he has a concussion. The knife wounds were superficial, I've sealed them. He's in shock .... I'd like to administer a sedative but he won't have it."  
  
"Is he well enough for me to speak with him?"  
  
"Yes, but keep it brief."  
  
Sisko nodded in acknowledgement before addressing the injured Cardassian. He kept his voice low and gentle. "Mr Garak, I've been apprised of the incident which just took place. Do you have any idea who those men are or why they attacked you?"  
  
"No, none at all."  
  
"Come now, surely they would not have attacked you for no reason at all."  
  
"I'm a Cardassian, what more reason would they need?"  
  
"Well, have you ever met any of them before or perhaps seen them around your shop or the Station?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're not being very helpful!"  
  
"I'm sorry but what exactly do you want me to say? I have told you that I do not know those men; that I have never set eyes on then before .... would you prefer that I lie?" He looked questioningly at Sisko who ignored the barb. "All I know is that I was the victim of an unprovoked attack."  
  
"Then you think this was a racially activated attack?"  
  
"Perhaps,"  
  
Sisko nodded. "I tend to agree. I'll need a full statement from you before they can be brought up on charges of assault."  
  
"There will be no need for that, thank you."  
  
"You mean that you won't press charges? Do you want them to get away with this?"  
  
"What would be the point, Captain? This matter comes under Bajoran jurisdiction. Do you really think that the Bajoran authorities would take action against one of their own for attacking a Cardassian .... spy?" He spat out the word 'spy'. "I think you'll agree with me that there's more chance of a Vicarian razorback achieving flight than any of them ever being convicted!"  
  
"Mr Garak, this was a very serious incident."  
  
Garak interrupted "You're telling me!" He raised a hand to his face and gingerly touched the newly repaired skin. Bashir smiled inwardly to himself, now that was typical of Garak who always seemed to have a reply ready for everything, he was obviously feeling more like himself again.  
  
Sisko continued undaunted, "This was a very serious incident. You might have been killed if security hadn't arrived when it did."  
  
"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"Captain, I was there I saw what happened, I'll act as a witness," offered Bashir. "Surely the Bajoran authorities could not ignore that?"  
  
"Well, Garak?"  
  
"Captain. I have already given you my answer. I appreciate the good Doctor's concern and your own efforts but it really changes nothing."  
  
"Then, Doctor, without Mr Garak's cooperation we can't charge those men with the assault on him. We could charge them with the assault on you; however without a credible witness the best I can do is have them thrown off the Station. Mr Garak, I am very disappointed in you. After the Cardassian-Romulan attack on the Founders I thought we had the beginnings of a working relationship but I now see I was wrong." Exasperated, Sisko turned on his heel and headed for the door.  
  
Garak quickly rose to his feet. "Captain, wait!" He swayed unsteadily the cup falling from his hand.  
  
Bashir reached out to steady him. "Whoa! I think you'd better stay seated. Take a minute."  
  
Garak nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Doctor." Sisko waited patiently for Garak to make the next move. "Captain, you are right of course and I apologise for my reticence but old habits die hard. I did tell you the truth when I said that I do not know these men." Sisko sighed in annoyance and Garak held up a hand, "However I did recognise a certain individual whom I saw on the Promenade earlier today and I believe that there is a connection between that person and the attack on me."  
  
Sisko nodded, "Now, at last, we are getting somewhere." He moved to a nearby seat, as he made himself comfortable he prompted Garak for more information, "Perhaps you'd care to tell me all that you know, or at least what you think you know?"  
  
Garak took a minute to compose himself and put his thoughts in order before commencing his story. "Shortly before the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor I was present as an observer at the interrogations of several members of a Resistance cell. With one exception none of those captured would talk, in fact they were executed without divulging any information. The one man who did talk confessed to organising and participating in terrorist activities against the Cardassian authorities."  
  
Kira interrupted angrily, "Confessed? By the time you'd beaten it out of him he'd doubtless confessed to anything you wanted!"  
  
"On the contrary, Major. He made his confession with very little encouragement from his interrogators ... even before the real questioning had begun. His statement was very detailed; he gave the names of his contacts and told of a bombing campaign which was imminent. As a direct result of his statement a number of Bajorans terrorists were quickly rounded up and executed."  
  
"But what has this to do with today's events, Mr Garak?" demanded Sisko.  
  
"I am coming to that, Captain. The man was held in custody during the operation against the Resistance. You understand that he was a valuable ... commodity ... we took good care of him. However, shortly afterwards when he and several other prisoners were being transferred to Cardassia for further investigation, the transport ship carrying them crashed just after takeoff. The ship came down in a residential area, it was badly damaged and the hull was gutted by fire. Many civilians were killed, there were bodies everywhere, and it wasn't possible to identify all the remains. It was Central Command's opinion that the crash was the result of an escape attempt by the Bajoran prisoners. The official line was that everyone on board had died. Today, however, I saw the man again. At first I wasn't sure it was him, I mean it's been almost four years since I saw him last." Garak looked directly at Sisko and held his gaze as he continued with his story, "He was with the Bajoran Trade Delegation, his name was, or rather is, Beran Ris."  
  
"What?" Kira was incredulous. "Captain, you can't believe this rubbish! He's a liar out to stir up trouble!"  
  
"Major, I know what you think about Cardassians in general, and about me in particular and I understand your disbelief but I AM telling the truth. What reason would I have for lying?"  
  
"Reason? You don't need a reason, Garak. You don't know what truth is!" She stood in front of him, challenging him. "Maybe... maybe this is your way of buying a ticket home!"  
  
"Major, please! Mr Garak, if what you say is true then why has no one else come forward before now with this story?"  
  
"Those were turbulent times, Captain, the withdrawal had been ordered and everything was in a state of upheaval. I can only surmise that Beran used the crash and the general confusion of those times to 'disappear', after all who would look for a dead man? Anyway he must have recognised me today on the Promenade and assumed that I had recognised him. So, he decided to have me eliminated, I am a ... to use a human phrase ... a loose cannon. He could not afford to ignore me, my information in the hands of the Cardassian or even the Bajoran authorities could destroy any political ambitions he has, I mean, what place would there be in the new Bajoran government for a traitor?"  
  
Sisko drew a deep breath and considered all that he had heard. "Mr Garak, I honestly don't know whether I can believe you or not. But it's my duty to protect you, and any innocent bystander who light be unfortunate enough to get in the way, from any further attempts on your life."  
  
"What makes you think that there will be another?" asked Kira.  
  
"If, and I emphasise, if Beran Ris was behind this attempt I think it reasonable to assume that he'll try again. The Trade Delegation will be returning to Deep Space Nine in about 39 hours for the final session and hopefully the formal signing of the Trade Treaty. In the meantime, Mr Garak, I'll assign a security team to you. Make sure you keep them close to you."  
  
"That's it? That's all you intend doing?" Garak's voice held a tone of disbelief.  
  
"For the time being." Sisko rose from his seat. "Major, I want to see you, Constable Odo and Mr Eddington in my office at 0700 hours."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Captain, you can't believe this! Beran Ris is a hero of the Bajoran people. His role was pivotal to the Cardassian withdrawal and now he has a major part to play in the rebuilding of our planet's economy."  
  
"I didn't say I believe it, Major, but I can't afford to ignore what has happened here. You know, it is just possible that Garak is telling the truth, however unlikely that may seem!"  
  
"Captain," Odo spoke up, "I've done some checking on Beran Ris," he glanced apologetically at Kira. "I've tried to cross check what Garak told you against the records held in the Bajoran archives. There's not very much to go on, but it seems that four years ago Beran disappeared for almost three months, his story was that he had been caught in a Cardassian ambush when a Resistance operation went wrong. He escaped but was badly injured in the process and had to go into hiding until he had recovered from his injuries."  
  
"Now you're accusing him of being a traitor too," Kira now glared at Odo as though he was the traitor.  
  
"I am not, I am simply laying the facts before you as I know them." He tried not to let the disappointment he felt at her reaction show in his voice. He had thought she knew him well enough by now to know that he spoke the truth regardless of the situation and personal considerations.  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"Major, enough! I understand that Beran Ris is a prominent figure on Bajor but that doesn't put him above the law or make him any less accountable than anyone else. In fact, some people may consider that he should be more accountable! Now, I don't know whether Garak is telling the truth or not but he is a resident on this Station and it is our duty to protect him, personal feelings or prejudices should not enter into the equation. Agreed?" Kara's anger was written all over her face, "Agreed?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Very well. Constable, Commander, do either of you have any suggestions?"  
  
"The Trade Delegation is due to return to Deep Space Nine in just over 25 hours for the next stage in the Trade Treaty negotiations with the Mathenite government. When Beran, assuming that he was responsible for the first attempt ... excuse me, Major, discovers that it failed he'll have to try again. We have the bait, all we have to do is set the trap," offered Eddington,  
  
"The bait being Mr Garak. What do you propose?"  
  
"We need to catch him red handed. In order to do that we have to draw him out, make him take a risk otherwise he'll have time to hire someone else to do his dirty work. Once he learns, if he hasn't already, that the first attempt on Garak's life failed he'll be expecting Garak to make the next move."  
  
Sisko nodded in agreement, "I think Mr Beran could use a new suit, don't you? Maybe Mr Garak should offer him a private fitting - in fact, he should insist on it."  
  
"Do you really think that Beran, or anyone else for that matter, would be so stupid to fall for something as obvious as that?" challenged Kira. "He'd have to know that he was being set up."  
  
"Of course he would, but he'd have no choice. Don't you see he'd have to take the chance, if not he could lose everything. He started this and now he has to finish it."  
  
"What of the three Bajorans we're holding?" asked Eddington.  
  
"They're not talking. From what I've been able to find out, they spent most of the afternoon in Quark's getting drunk, obviously working up their courage. They made their feelings on Cardassians known to everyone within earshot. We could hold them for a couple of days while we 'sort out' the paperwork," suggested Odo.  
  
Sisko considered this and was tempted to agree. "No, if anything that would just raise suspicions that we might know that there was more to this attack than just their hatred of Cardassians. No, kick them off the Station, just tell them that Garak has refused to press charges - which is true."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Mr Garak, that's the plan."  
  
"Do you really expect me to go along with this idiocy?" Garak was aghast at the prospect.  
  
"I don't think you have much choice. I can't keep a guard on you around- the-clock indefinitely. So if you want to stay alive then you have no choice but to cooperate. Unless, of course, you're confident that your life is no longer in any danger. Are you?"  
  
"No," admitted Garak. "Very well, as you have already so succinctly pointed out I have no choice."  
  
Sisko smiled. "I'm glad you agree. The Constable will provide you with a monitoring device which you will secrete on your clothing."  
  
"Surely that's the first thing Beran will look for?"  
  
"Of course, and he won't be disappointed. Doctor Bashir will implant another device under your skin that will allow us to track your position. In addition, Security will keep you under observation at all times - just don't take any unnecessary chances - keep in the open and don't stray from the agreed routes. The Constable will take up position in your shop."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You remember what to do?" asked Eddington.  
  
Garak nodded. "Of course." He drew a deep breath, this was like the old days again ... the excitement, the thrill of the chase. One never knew for sure what would happen in a situation like this, a cornered animal was always unpredictable and dangerous,  
  
Eddington turned to his own man who was dressed in civilian attire. "Get ready, Remember, Ensign, create as much of a disturbance as possible."  
  
They waited as the Trade Delegation made its way along the Promenade. As it drew level with the tailor shop, Eddington slapped his man on the back. "Go!" The man ran from the doorway with Garak apparently in hot pursuit.  
  
"Stop thief! Security stop that man," Garak barged his way through the Delegation and into Beran who stumbled and fell, "Oh, my dear sir, I do beg you pardon. Are you hurt?" He helped Beran to his feet and began dusting him down. Behind them Station Security apprehended the 'thief' who struggled wildly with them and within seconds quite an audience had gathered to watch as he was dragged away.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Beran tried to disengage himself.  
  
"Are you sure?" Garak made a great show of helping the flustered Bajoran. "Oh my, I'm afraid your clothing has been damaged!"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You are too generous, sir. I'm a clothier by profession and you must allow me to make reparations for ay clumsiness. It's the least I can do."  
  
One of the Delegation turned on Garak. "Get away from here Car ..."  
  
"Not here!" Ordered another pulling him back by the arm.  
  
Beran stepped between them. "It's alright! You must forgive my aide he means no offence. But please there is no need to concern yourself further on my behalf."  
  
"No, sir, I must insist. Please you must come to my shop tonight for a private fitting. Consider it a token of my admiration for all the efforts you have made in forging new links between Bajor and Cardassia," Beran opened his mouth to protest again but Garak pressed his advantage. "I may be a plain and simple tailor but even I can appreciate the new spirit of co- operation between our peoples." He looked directly into Beran's eyes. "I had the honour of spending some time on Bajor .. oh, it must have been about four years ago now, and I say be mistaken but I'm sure we have met before. I have some mementos of my stay there which I treasure ... perhaps, when you come for your fitting you may care to see them. I think, in fact I'm sure that YOU will appreciate them." Beran's eyes narrowed, the meaning of Garak's message was unmistakeable. The Cardassian continued, "Strange isn't it how small, insignificant events from those troubled times can mean so much to us here in the present? Still I mustn't delay you any longer, I'm sure that you must have very important work to do." He bowed. "Until tonight then, shall we say eight o'clock?"  
  
Beran nodded. "I look forward to it," but neither his words nor the smile on his lips were matched by the tone of his voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mr Garak, this is Sisko. Security reports that Beran has just left his quarters. He should be with you in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Captain, I'm ready .. Well ready as I'll ever be!" Garak patted the new chair now installed in his shop. "Don't worry, I won't sit on you - though if Morn comes in I won't be held liable ... Just don't get too comfortable there, Odo. Remember you're supposed to be protecting me." The doors to his shop parted and he turned expectantly. As the doors closed again behind him his visitor pushed the cowl back from his face. It was not Beran Ris but the aide who had prevented the earlier confrontation on the Promenade. Garak stood on his toes and craned his neck to see behind his visitor but the man was quite alone. '"I am sorry, sir, but the shop is closed. Perhaps you could return tomorrow?"  
  
"My apologies, I saw the light and assumed that you were open for business. Please, could you help me ... I assure you that I will only take up a few seconds of your time."  
  
Although suspicious Garak decided to serve his customer, if he needed help Odo would come to his rescue. "A few seconds? Very well then, how can I help you, sir?"  
  
"I am looking for a gift for a lady friend. I have her measurements here, perhaps you could suggest something?" He held out a small box. Hesitantly Garak reached for it, the instant his fingers touched it he was enveloped in an energy field which paralysed him, he heard the sound of a transporter hum fill the air and both he and the other man were caught in its grip.  
  
The chair in the corner of the room began to shimmer and change shape and a figure emerged, quickly taking on the form of Constable Odo. "Odo to Ops, Emergency."  
  
"Sisko here."  
  
"Captain, Garak has been beamed away! Can you get a fix on the transporter beam?"  
  
"Dax?"  
  
"There are two ships currently docked at the Station - the Trade Delegation transport, and a Leseppian freighter, I can find no trace of a transporter signal to either of then and there are no other ships within transporter range. Nor can I find any sign of Garak's sub-dermal transponder,"  
  
"That means they're still on board."  
  
"Not necessarily, Benjamin, Garak could have been beamed into space," suggested Dax.  
  
"No," Sisko was certain. "The sensors would have picked up residual readings. Anyway they won't kill him until they're sure that he hasn't left any evidence behind that could incriminate Beran. That should give us a little time."  
  
"But not much. It depends how well Garak holds up,"  
  
"Oh, I don't think he'll be in too big a hurry to talk. He knows the stakes, better than we do. Dax, I want a full sensor sweep of the Station - there's only one Cardassian aboard. Major Kira, I want this Station locked down tight, no one is to leave, no one is to come within transporter range and no one is to come aboard. Mr Odo, Mr Eddington have your security teams conduct a full-scale search. Start with areas that are shielded from our scans. I want all available personnel drafted in to help, I want Garak found and I want him in one piece."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The instant Garak materialised he crumpled to the floor unconscious, the Bajorian however was unaffected.  
  
"Scan him for monitoring devices." Ordered a voice from the shadows.  
  
"He has one hidden in his jacket. Wait, I'm picking up something else .. under the skin of his forearm."  
  
"Get it out, I don't care how and destroy them both. Hurry, they'll be searching for him already!"  
  
A knife soon produced the transponder. "Got it!"  
  
"Good, now pick him up and follow me. Hurry!" The shadowy figure lead the way along the dimly lit corridors and into a bare, dank room which had the advantage of being shielded from sensor scans. "Now get out, I'll call you when I need you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Benjamin, I'm picking up a transporter trace."  
  
"Can you track it to its set down point?"  
  
"No ... there seems to be some sort of scattering effect which has caused the signal to be bounced around, it'll take some time to sift out the false traces and narrow it down."  
  
"Just do it.'"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Within a few minutes Garak awoke to find himself lying on his back on a very cold and hard floor. He groaned as a wave of nausea passed through him. Footsteps approached and he tried to turn his head in their direction but was held motionless by a confinement field.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you've decided to join me. Now we can start." The outline of a figure came into view and Garak squinted into the light.  
  
"Beran?"  
  
"Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"You won't get away with this."  
  
"I think I will. Oh, and if you're hoping that your friends will come to your rescue you can forget it. You see I'm afraid that the transponder implanted in your arm has been ... deactivated and this part of the Station is shielded from scans. By the time they arrive, well I'll be long gone and .. so will you, in a manner of speaking," Beran laughed then spoke again, this time his voice took on a hard edge. "You know what I want, Cardassian, and you know I'll get it. How I get it is entirely up to you."  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"Really? Well, you leave me no choice. I'm afraid that this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." He held up a hypospray. "This contains a truth serum. I'm told that Cardassians react rather badly to it but then again maybe it's just the truth they react badly to." He knelt beside Garak, placed the hypospray against the Cardassian's neck then pressed the trigger. Garak tensed as he felt the drug sear through his veins like acid, almost immediately it began to infiltrate his system. He summoned all his mental training, both as a Cardassian and as a former member of the Obsidian Order to control his thoughts; he would not allow himself to be broken. Sisko would be here soon, he must hold on. Where was Sisko?  
  
"Are you feeling any more talkative? No?" Beran stood. He reached for the control unit he wore on his wrist and pressed a button releasing Garak from the confinement field that had held him. Ignoring the vertigo Garak slowly rose to his knees, his nausea increasing and his surroundings fading in and out of focus as the drug took began to affect his mind. He lurched to his feet and stood swaying unsteadily. "Come on, tailor, who have you told about me?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Now, that's just not true is it?"  
  
"No ... Yes," Hold on, think of something else, say nothing.  
  
"You've told Captain Sisko about me, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes." His lips betrayed bin. Say nothing! Nothing! He clamped his teeth together and fought for control.  
  
"See it's easy isn't it. Don't fight me so, Garak, give in to it. You will sooner or later so make it easy on yourself. Did you also tell Captain Sisko that you had proof against me? You can tell me."  
  
Beran's voice was so persuasive, Garak wanted to tell him. It would be so easy to surrender completely to the drug. "I have, nothing ... to say!" He ground the words out through clenched teeth as he staggered to the wall.  
  
"Come now, you've already told me that Captain Sisko knows of our little secret. But without evidence what can he do? What can anyone do? It's just so much more Cardassian propaganda designed to damage Bajor's interests. So where is it? Tell me and I'll let you go."  
  
Garak's legs gave out and he slid down the wall. "What evidence do you have?" Garak's head fell forward; Beran grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it up. "Look at me! Look at me! What evidence do you have?"  
  
"Noth....nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you," Beran rose to his feet. "I'm afraid that I don't have time for your games, maybe a little more of this will persuade you." He held up the hypospray, "I warn you, you've already had as such as a Cardassian can take. Don't make me do this. Tell me what I want to know and I promise I'll let you go!"  
  
"No ... no evidence." Hazy memories of Bashir's tale of the boy who cried wolf flitted through his mind.  
  
"Wrong answer!" Beran injected another dose of the truth serum. At first there was no obvious reaction from the Cardassian then his respiration rate increased rapidly and with a silent scream he bent forwards, every vein in his face and neck standing out, sweat beading on his face. Beran grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me before it's too late, while there's still time for you." By now coherent thought was beyond Garak, he curled up into a foetal position and lost consciousness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Got it'" Dax was triumphant. "Lower pylon 2, somewhere between levels 4 and 7. I can't get an exact fix due to the shielding used in the construction of that area."  
  
Sisko hit his comm badge. "Sisko to Odo. Concentrate your search in lower pylon 2, levels 4 to 7."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Beran shook the inert figure roughly. "Damm you, Cardassian. Wake up! Wake up!" Angry and frustrated Beran stood, he was acutely aware that time was pressing and it would not take much longer for Station security to locate the Cardassian. He pressed a button on his wristband and his associate re-entered the room alert to any trouble. "Get rid of that." He nudged Garak with his boot. "Remember, you don't have any time to waste. Do it and get out of here, you have your alibi already prepared." With another press of a button he dematerialised.  
  
Beran's aide set his disruptor on disintegrate and took aim, this would be a pleasure - one less Cardassian to hate, one more death avenged. Suddenly the door slid open, he whirled around adjusting his aim but his reactions were too slow and a phaser fired by one of the Station's Bajoran security officers caught him.  
  
Odo knelt by Garak's side. He felt for a pulse but could find none. "Ops, this is Odo. We've found Garak he needs urgent medical attention!"  
  
"Acknowledged. We'll beam him direct to the Infirmary." Sisko turned to Dax. "Do it!"  
  
Dax completed the transport. "I'm picking up a new transporter signal - like the first one."  
  
"Get a fix on it! Concentrate on the Trade Delegation's quarters - have Security meet me outside Beran's quarters!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Garak materialised in the centre of the Infirmary. Bashir immediately scanned the cromatose form. "He's not breathing. Damm! Get him on the table, begin cardio-stimulation!" The medical team moved in to carefully and gently lift Garak onto the medical table, they worked as one, each knowing exactly what their own role was.  
  
Bashir's Bajoran head nurse, Nurse Jabara, studied the readings. "No reaction, Doctor."  
  
"Administer 20cc of thyazine."  
  
"We have a pulse! Heartbeat is irregular."  
  
"He's been given some sort of drug which has caused a complete failure of his autonomic nervous system. I need to know what it is before I can treat him, Nurse Jabara, I want a full spectrum blood analysis."  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
The Nurse pressed the sampler against Garak's arm, when it was filled she transferred the container to the analyser. "Ready, Doctor."  
  
"Computer, display bio-chemical analysis of patient Garak's blood sample. Display by chemical compound." The screen changed to provide the requested information. "Compare the results of this sample with those held on record for this patient. Display any anomalies." Bashir studied the computer screen intently. "Identify compound number two."  
  
"Unable to comply. No known match."  
  
"Damn!" Bashir's mind fought furiously to unravel the mystery. "No wait ... Beran is Bajoran ... Computer, tie in with the Bajoran medical archives, compare and identify the compound with those records."  
  
"Working .. Compound is identified as ....." Bashir listened as the computer began giving the details.  
  
"Give function and list any known side effects in relation to Cardassian physiology."  
  
"Compound is most commonly used as a truth serum. Side effects on Cardassian subjects can include hallucination, respiratory failure, damage to autonomic nervous system, brain damage ...  
  
"The bastard!" Bashir swore, his voice filled with contempt that one sentient being could deliberately treat another in this way. ''Computer, are there any known antidotes."  
  
"Negative."  
  
Bashir swore again, "Nurse, I'm afraid that the only thing we can do is try to filter as much of the drug from Garak's system as possible and keep him on full life support until his own system has recovered enough to take over."  
  
"Yes, Doctor." She half turned to carry out her instructions then faced Bashir again. "Doctor, what if he doesn't regain consciousness? How long should we continue with life support?"  
  
Bashir didn't even want to think about that possibility, at least not yet anyway. "I don't know," was all he said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sisko halted outside Beran's quarters, Kira was already there with her Security team. He activated his comm badge. "Sisko to Dax."  
  
"Dax here. You were right, Benjamin, the signal leads to Beran."  
  
"Thank you." He took Kira aside, "Major, I can handle this there's no need for you to be involved any further."  
  
"I'm already involved, Captain. Besides as the Bajoran liaison on this Station, this is my job." Her voice held the edge of a challenge.  
  
"All right," he accepted her right to arrest Beran, he turned to leave, "I'll speak to you afterwards."  
  
She turned to her Security team. "You two stay here, I'll call if I need you. Set our phasers on stun." She entered the door release code. As the door opened Beran rose from behind the desk at the far end of the room. "Don't move, Beran. You're under arrest!"  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Beran. I am here to arrest you in the name of the Provisional Government."  
  
Beran spluttered. "Arrest me? For what?"  
  
"Treason,"  
  
"I'm no traitor! You have no proof .."  
  
"We have an eyewitness...."  
  
"That Cardassian tailor ... you would take his word over mine?" Beran was furious. Desperately he tried to find a way out. "He tried to blackmail me, he threatened to tell the Provisional Government that I was a traitor but it was all lies!"  
  
"I don't recall mentioning anything about a Cardassian. Our witness is your aide or should I say your accomplice ... I don't know what lies you told him to persuade him that he should do what he did but I daresay that once he's heard the truth he won't be so keen to cover for you. He'll talk alright."  
  
"It's not true ... I swear by the Prophets .."  
  
"Don't," warned Kira, "dare use the name of the Prophets to cover your lies! You are an affront to the Bajoran people."  
  
"You have no idea what I went through in that Cardassian prison, I had to tell them everything I knew. I .. had .. to .. tell .. them. They beat me, tortured me .."  
  
"Liar. You turned over your friends in the Resistance to save your own miserable skin. You didn't even try to hold out!"  
  
"It's not true, not true, I tell you." He took a step toward her his hands held out in front of him. "Do you really think the provisional Government will go through with this ... a show trial? All that would succeed in doing is re-opening the scars of the past and they won't want that. Look, the Cardassian is gone, if you tell them it was a Cardassian plot to discredit me they'll be only too willing to believe you! They'll probably promote me! "  
  
"You're a traitor Beran, and more than that you're a coward and a liar. You didn't even have the courage to do your own dirty work! You hired those three men to kill an unarmed Cardassian and when that failed you had him kidnapped and drugged him when he was helpless and couldn't defend himself. You've lied to everyone for years and now you want me to lie to cover up your deceit." Kira shook her head. "Garak isn't dead - not yet anyway and with or without his help there is more than enough evidence to convict you. And Cardassian he may be but at this moment in time I find trust him more than I trust you - at least I know where I stand with him! If I have to go before all of Bajor and denounce you as traitor I will but I give you my word your political career is over!"  
  
"So that's it? After all I've done for Bajor?"  
  
"You mean after all you've done for Beran Ris don't you?" She motioned toward the door with her phaser. "Come on."  
  
Beran took a step appearing to give up the fight then suddenly reached for the control pad on his wrist but his reactions were slower than Kira's and her phaser beam caught him before he could activate his transporter.  
  
"Security!" The doors parted to admit the two guards, phasers at the ready. "Relax. Search him for weapons or any other devices he may have hidden on him then throw him in the Brig'"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later the exhausted Bashir sat at his desk, head resting on his arms. "Doctor," Nurse Jabara gently shook his shoulder.  
  
He started and leapt to his feet. "What ... what's wrong?'  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Doctor. The patient is beginning to regain consciousness."  
  
"Thank you!" He made his way to where Garak lay. The Cardassian's life signs rose higher with every passing second then his eyes fluttered open. "Garak? Can you hear me?" At first there was no reaction, then Garak began looking around wildly, he tried to sit up. Bashir gripped him by the shoulders and gently pushed him back; down against the bed.  
  
"Easy! Easy, it's all right," he tried to calm the Cardassian, "Easy, you're safe!" Slowly his words and presence filtered through to Garak's consciousness. "You're safe," he repeated.  
  
"Doctor?" Garak blinked as his eyes gradually brought Bashir's face into focus. "Doctor?"  
  
"Yes," Bashir grinned and gripped Garak's hand in his. "You're in the Infirmary. Well, you gave us quite a scare this time, my friend. How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired ... so tired ....." Garak began to drift.  
  
"Get some rest, I'll be here if you need me." He released Garak's hand, as he turned away from the bed Garak called after him. "Yes?"  
  
Garak struggled to keep his eyes open, "You really should do something about these hospital pyjamas ... so gharish.... badly cut..."  
  
"Well, maybe when you've finished taking up my trousers you could redesign then."  
  
Garak smiled and his eyes closed. "Tomorrow," he whispered and then surrendered to his body's overwhelming need for sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been two days since Garak's release from the Infirmary. He was sure that the good Doctor had only agreed to his release in order to stop him complaining about how dreadful the place was. He smiled to himself, no, he had to admit he wasn't a very good patient! He settled down to his meal but, as usual, food without interesting conversation was more of a necessity than an enjoyment. He pushed the food about his plate with his fork, occasionally taking a mouthful. He looked up just in time to see Kira as she threaded her way between the tables, he glanced around but there was no one else near by, she was apparently heading in his direction. She stopped in front of him.  
  
"Garak ...."  
  
He removed his napkin and stood politely, waiting for her to continue. When she said nothing he took the lead. "Major, is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Kira nodded, "Yes .. No, I mean ..." She was obviously embarrassed by whatever she had to say but nevertheless she maintained eye contact with him. She drew a deep breath and started again. "I ... I wanted to apologise for Beran and .."  
  
Garak held up his hand. "My dear Major, you have nothing to apologise for you are not responsible for his ..."  
  
This time it was Kira who interrupted, "I also wanted to apologise for my own behaviour earlier. I misjudged you and I'm sorry."  
  
The sincerity of her words warned his. "Thank you but perhaps YOU had good reason to doubt me - I have not always been very forthcoming in my dealings with you and the others in the past." He smiled openly, "That is something I intend to rectify."  
  
Kira nodded and offered a genuine smile in return. "Well, I've got to go I'm due on duty," She backed away hurriedly, bumping into a table as she did so, even more embarrassed now than when she had first arrived. However, as she neared the exit she turned back to him on a impulse - if Odo thought it worth cultivating Garak's friendship then perhaps he was worth it, "Maybe ... maybe we could ... share a seal or something ... together ... sometime? Try to get to know each other a little better?" For almost the first time in his life Garak; was lost for words, he simply nodded in response, "I've got to go." And with that she was gone, Garak watched her leave before slowly taking his seat again.  
  
He stared at his half empty plate, lost in contemplation. What had he done to merit the Major's special attention? On the contrary he would have expected even more animosity aimed in his direction, he had after all unmasked a traitor at the highest level in Bajoran politics. It had been his observation that whilst Kira had modified her opinion of Cardassians since her arrival on the Station and particularly following her experiences with Marritza and Gehmore, she had no great liking for them as a species and who could blame her, the horrors of the Cardassian occupation were still too fresh to be forgotten so soon. Oh, she was usually polite enough to his but no more that was absolutely necessary. What was with these people - how could anyone explain then? One thing was for sure his social calendar was rapidly filling up what with lunches with Bashir, breakfasts with Odo and now Kira. Yes, things were definitely picking up.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he did not notice Bashir standing beside his table. "Ahem!" The doctor coughed gently to attract his attention. He looked up, "May I join you?"  
  
"Thank you," Bashir sat down. He glanced at Garak's tray, "So how's the Eidanian spiced pudding then?''  
  
"How's the spiced pudding? After all that's gone on you sit there and calmly ask 'how's the spiced pudding'?"  
  
"Mmmm," the doctor took a mouthful of his own meal.  
  
"I thought that you would be filled with questions like last time. Don't you still have some unanswered questions ... about my past life, Doctor?" Garak sounded just a little put out by the Doctor's apparent lack of interest.  
  
Bashir stopped chewing and nodded. "You know I do."  
  
"And you also know that if you were to ask me now I would answer them."  
  
It was a statement of fact and Bashir recognised it for what it was; he knew that this was no truth serum talking. "Yes." He was tempted to ask the questions that had filled his head since his first meeting with Garak, like an itch he couldn't scratch, but he did not surrender to his curiosity preferring to prolong the game they both played, "Later, perhaps, but as you once told me patience has its rewards."  
  
Garak smiled, "Later then."  
  
"Now then ... about my trousers ..." 


End file.
